Bonded By Blood
by kuraiibu
Summary: Shiemi and Amaimon find themselves in an unpredictable situation where they end up getting bonded by blood. Can the two manage to get along just enough to remain out in the real world, or do things turn to bitter hatred? [A little rough at the beginning. Amaimon can be a bit unforgiving and crude.] AmaimonxShiemi


Shiemi smiled sliding across the floor in her kimono gathering papers and putting plants, potions, and other eccentric items in their respective places for current buyers to pick up their property. She smiled humming a mild tune while Nii sat on her desk watching her inventively. She finally put the last paper inside a smaller cabinet for higher priced items seeming to acknowledge that Yukio should be coming by sometime tomorrow morning for a fresh supply. He ordered rather bulky this time around, so she definitely wanted to make sure he got everything he needed.

But as she was settling the cabinet door back in place, a small yawn escaped her mouth, and she realized that tomorrow was going to be filled with excitement with all her friends. She best be off to bed lest she wanted to fall asleep during cram school. Nii was really starting to grow attached to her personality and how things were done. He sensed she was ready to head off to bed, so he jumped up and latched onto her blonde hair.

She smiled sweetly giving Nii a little pat on his head, "Such a good boy."

She scurried off to the shed and piped down for the night.

* * *

Shiemi awoke abruptly having an unpleasant shiver slide through her spine, "Green hair," Was all she remembered from the nightmare. She slipped a hand behind her neck feeling a slight scar that remained having the bug removed from her body. She gulped and licked her lips before grabbing the water next to her. She gulped most of it down feeling abnormally parched after her unsettling nightmare.

* * *

"Shiemi," She heard Rin calling after her while she was walking down the path to Cram School.

"Ah, Rin," She turned cheerfully giving him quite a large smile and waving as he ran up to her, "Rin!"

He slowed down to a slow walk and tilted his head, "Yes, Shiemi?"

"Rin, did you study for the test?"

He halted to a screeching stop and looked forward petrified before sliding his hands through his hair wildly, "AGhhh, I forgot about it!"

She giggled quietly, "I figured so Rin, but not to worry! I have some notes for you to look at if you're interested?"

She held them out, and he took them as quickly as they were offered, "Ahhh, Shiemi! You're such a life saver! Thanks!"

She was about to respond, but Kamiki strode up, "Ugh, it's always something new with you two. If only you both learned from your stupidity," But Kamiki gave Shiemi a quick apologetic glance that Shiemi may or may not have noticed.

"Kamiki," Shiemi pounced next to her, "I hope you do well on the test today!"

The purple haired girl smiled slightly before it perished, "I always do well. Who do you think I am?"

Rin blinked and followed, "Annh, don't worry about me. I got this too!"

Kamiki's brows furrowed, "And so the idiot shows out," She replied before entering the room and sitting in her desk.

Rin wanted to retaliate, but sighed and let it go as he tried comprehending the notes handed to him by Shiemi, but alas he didn't understand too much of the foreign information.

Shiemi on the other hand was all bubbly. She had friends, her familiar Nii, and delightful information always striding through her body. She had so much to be thankful for yet all she ever thought about was how much of a weakness she was to her friends. If only she was strong enough…nothing bad would ever come to her friends.

Yukio opened the door with papers in his hands, "As you know, today is the test over the different types of familiars you can have as a tamer. As we discussed previously, not all of you are going to or are not able to be tamers, but it is quite helpful to know the types of familiars' tamers will have so that you can too defeat those familiars of your own skill."

He passed out the papers to each student in the class, and then told them to start the test. It was a long drooling process, but each student ended up finishing the test before the time was up. He asked that each bring up the papers and leave the room after they were done. Rin was first, then Shima, Takara, Konekomaru, Kamiki, Ryuji, and then all that was left was Shiemi. She was intensively pressing her face into the paper in front of her. Nii had fallen asleep awhile ago on top of her head, and she was nearly finished with the test. She wanted to make sure she got everything she possibly could right. Since having Nii, she wanted to know more about what her familiar could actually do that could save her friends from any type of danger.

Ever since what happened with the Impure King with Kamiki, she knew that she needed to grow stronger as a person through physical attributes to even her mind. Knowing what to do in any situation would benefit everyone in the group if she could handle her own weight. Right now, she felt as if she was a burden upon the group, but with proper and much needed training, she knew she could be a huge alleviate to some of the stress off of her friends.

Mephisto sat in his rolling chair contemplating what to do. His poor little baby brother escaped in his hamster form. The chairman spun around giving a slight smile before lifting off of the chair to look out of the window. He mused before coming to the conclusion that he was just going to leave it be for now. His brother would come to him with regret in his eyes sooner or later. There was no rush to this. Amaimon was being punished, and he was stuck in that form for another month at least.

Finally, she wrote in the final answer and quickly stretched out almost excited to turn it in. She walked up to Yukio handing him the paper, "Sorry it took so long, Sensei."

He peered up into her eyes and gave a silent smile, "It's no problem Shiemi. Was it hard?"

She shook her head, "Not at all! I studied heaps to understand more about my familiar. I want to help out more than I am right now to everybody. All my friends are always helping me out. I want to be on a whole new level instead of being the weakling…"

Shiemi bit her lip. She accidentally blurted that out, so there was no taking her words back. Yukio stood up and rounded the desk before placing a hand on her hair right next to Nii.

"You are absolutely strong. You are very knowledgeable and are even strong enough to have your own familiar. Don't forget how valuable you are to your friends just as much as you treasure them."

She looked up into his dark blue eyes and blushed a little. She always looked up to Yukio ever since the first day she met him. He was always so calm and collected. He was very cool, and she had a sense that she may have had a crush on him, but she was never too sure, "M-Mmn, thanks Yukio. You're my precious friend too! I wanted you to know that!"

Shiemi scanned the ground before stepping back away from his touch, "A-Anyway, bye Sensei!"

She peeped up and smiled before rushing out of the door. Once out of the hallway and into the rays of the sunset, she realized just how late it had gotten. She walked home baring her skin towards the sunset smiling to herself.

Once she made it back to her house, she checked the garden watering her plants giving them the proper attention that they needed. She reached the Helleborus viridis which had grown rapidly in the little time she had planted it. The green pedals bloomed nicely and the small white veins popping from the middle flowed with a small wind coming from the east. She giggled and stood up. The color green had always fascinated her. The Earth always beamed brighter at the color green.

Her Mom peeped out of the door and called her name, "Shiemi, come on in darling. Dinner has been waiting on you."

Shiemi looked up and the sun was already set and the moon shined brightly onto her skin. She stood up and entered the house for dinner. She sat down at the table and shared small talk with her mother while she munched down. She was so happy yet she felt as though there was something missing in her life. Something more than just her friends anymore.

After dinner, she helped wash up and tidied up the orders once again before her boisterous yawn entered the room. It was the same routine every day, but she was so happy being who she was. She stood up and headed back across the yard to the little shed where her grandmother used to live. She waved her garden goodnight and headed on inside. She turned the light on and dazed off into the empty space. She was ready for bed, but Nii perked up and jumped out of her hair running behind the desk next to her side table.

"Hmm, what's wrong Nii," She questioned following after him.

She looked behind the desk squeaking a little when she saw Nii fighting a tiny green hamster, "Nii!"

She slid her hand down and grabbed both of the creatures pulling them away from one another. The little hamster had a little blood next to its mouth from fighting Nii. Before she had any more time to react, the little green hamster bit her finger and jumped out of her hand and onto the bed.

Shiemi yelped and immediately stuck her finger in her mouth, "Ouch! Bad little hamster!"

The green creature was cheeping loudly at her and Nii as if it were trying to say something. She huffed and peered down at it quietly.

"You're pretty cute ya know," She smiled bending down to its level, "You want to be my pet?"

It finally stopped gawking up at her as if she were the most useless human in the world. She smiled, though, "Come on," She held out her hand.

It heaved and jumped off of the bed and into a quick hole. She tried running after it, but she just couldn't catch it. With a quiet sigh, she gave up and looked at Nii. She patted his head and crawled into bed. She was slightly scared to fall asleep, but as she layed there waiting to fall asleep, her mind slowly drifted off into sweet bliss.

When she awoke, Nii was looking at her directly in the eye. Her eyes adjusted, and he was a little beat up around the edges. She sat up in bed, and took ahold of her little familiar. She took a look at him from side to side petting his head.

"Nii, did you get into a fight with that hamster," She pondered and Nii only shook his head, "Where is he?"

Nii pointed over to the little hole, and Shiemi looked over seeing the maroon purple in the hamster's eyes. She threw the covers off of her and marched over to the hole as the little creature scurried off into it. She looked inside the hole as far as she could before the little rascal clawed at her hitting her nose.

"Kyaa," She threw herself back as there was a little blood on her nose, "Well, that's it!"

She rose up with little tears in her eyes, "Nii, I need a little bit of Mr. Potter!"

Nii abode to her command and erected a vine from his body taking hold of the little hamster, "Hahah! I got you now!"

She smiled at her success and walked over to the little being, "You're so cute but your teeth and claws hurt."

The green hamster looked at her from upside down and didn't really show much of an expression, "Nii, bring out Mrs. Lotus!"

Nii did as he was told and formed a cage of an impenetrable green vine even the hamster couldn't break. Shiemi guided the hamster into the cage using the vine, and then he quickly plopped down into the cage. For some reason, he looked as if he already knew that his teeth were not able to break it. She drooled over his cuteness for a little bit before realizing she had to head to school.

She went over to the cage once more giving him some bread to munch on, "Bye Mr. Hamster," She grinned before running out of the shed.

* * *

 _Ah, what a pain. All I wanted was to explore and now I've gotten myself locked up inside Reddouddo. One of the toughest plants to break for animals. This girl knew her plants well._ He sat in the cage alone. He pondered over why he even stayed here after realizing that this girl was the same girl he captured just to get Rin Okumura to fight him. For some reason, she really drew him in and that didn't per say scare him but really made him think about his motives. He never had anything or anyone really draw him to get closer to them for any purpose other than to kill them. He let out a small sigh getting bored of being in this cage. If only he had his powers to quickly free himself, but alas, his older brother was being mean to him.

So, for the time being, he would just look around. He pondered over why the girl was sleeping out in the shed in the first place. It looked a little dirty and honestly kind of smelled, but to each their own. Humans were weird to him. He learned a lot about them, but there was just nothing too intriguing. They were powerless, inferior creatures who only spoke of bonding and love. _Bleck._ He thought about it as he broke a piece off of the bread, and bit into it.

Hours passed, and he felt as though she was never going to come home. He resorted to staring up at the wall to pass the time. Before he realized, he had drifted to sleep. The next time he woke up, he saw the girl looking directly into his eyes with her _gorgeous emerald orbs and shiny blond hair_. Then he finally awoke and realized what he was thinking. The possibility of him having human emotions shook him to the core. He nearly hissed, but he waved off the feeling. She just stared at him, so he nonchalantly looked back. He was a heartless demon, and even if he may not look it now. He wasn't going to let this human girl get the best of him.

"Are you going to bite me," She questioned giving a slight smile to her voice.

He wanted to respond, but the only thing he did was stare. Even in his hamster state, he could hear the blood in her veins rushing through to pump her heart, her calm breathing looking curiously at him, and her sweet smell that rose into his mouth like venom. _It smells like cotton candy from one of those circus's._

She opened the cage slightly and put her arm in. He reared back not wanting to be picked up by this weak human, but she still grabbed him nonetheless. He was in her hands while she quickly worked her hands into petting his fur.

"You're so green and pretty. I've never seen a hamster just like you. Your fur is so perfect. Do you groom yourself," He just let her speak her mind.

Her words ran through him as he didn't care any longer what she thought. He was looking for a good escape route, but he couldn't find any good spot. If he tried running back to that hole in the wall, she would only be able to pull him back out again. He mentally kicked himself for being so incompetent as to stay here longer than he should have. Before he knew, she bent in wards. Her mouth was inching closer to his and he had no idea why.

In years, Amaimon, The King of the Earth started to panic because of one human's kiss. Her rounded lips landed on his head, and they were ever so soft. He opened his eyes realizing she started to grow smaller or wait, this was him growing bigger. In the blink of an eye, he was now in her room getting smooched all the way fully on the lips. He was much taller than her, so he was bending down considerably.

Shiemi was first to break the kiss as she fell backwards covering her lips, "Kyaa!"

She screamed loudly, and he peered downwards realizing he was not at all in his human form. His long clawed arms and huge reptile looking tail bore a sore eyesight.

"But how…" He pondered aloud before realizing what had just happened.

 _When I bit her after fighting the tiny peasant, our bloods were transferred through one another. The kiss sealed the deal. We're technically bonded now._

As much as Amaimon wanted to stay and chat, he could hear another human screaming the young girls name, "Shiemi, are you okay?"

"Shiemi," He wore a smile on his face after a long time of not seeing one, "I must admit, this definitely wasn't planned, but I'll be seeing you again. Really soon, my bride!"

And with that, the demon vanished, and Shiemi was left gasping for air. Her mother pounced through the door trying to get her to calm down, "Shiemi, are you okay!?"

Shiemi was trying to understand what just happened. All she wanted to do, was to help a little hamster find a good home and it turned out to be her previous captor. She cried a little, but she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. Her mother was still comforting her when she stood up abruptly and wiped her tears. She wasn't going to take it anymore. She wasn't a weakling and she was going to show him just what she was made of.

* * *

It had been a couple days since the incident and for some reason Shiemi hadn't been having those same nightmares that haunted her throughout the day. Yes, she admitted that the Earth King was frightening, but he didn't kill her right then and there. It was really strange.

She raised her hand in class and Yukio nodded, "Yes Shiemi?"

"Sensei, can demons transform into animals," She pondered this for the past couple days. How did Amaimon transform into a hamster?

"What a strange question Shiemi," He questioned, "Well, no, but as some of you may know Mephisto can transform into a dog. As for any other demons, there is no such thing."

Shiemi considered her options and finally came to the conclusion. She was going to go ask Mephisto.

* * *

Well, here she was, but she was slightly scared to open the door. She didn't want to ask any personal questions, but she had to do it, "Yosh," She quietly said to herself as she opened the large door.

Mephisto was by the window looking out of it, "Well, there our young exorcist is as we speak," He gave a warm smile.

"H-Hello," She questioned why he said "we", but she shook off her thoughts, "Um, Mr. Mephisto, I-Uh…"

She couldn't find her words, but she used all her courage, "How do you transform into a dog?"

He cackled quietly, and she blinked a little embarrassed, but he was next to her in the blink of an eye, "I'm sorry my sweet exorcist. I don't mean to laugh. You're just one of my precious little students."

He patted her on the head, "Why must you need to know about my transformation," He stepped around her absolutely towering over her.

"U-Um, well, I came into contact with a transforming demon, and I was under the impression you were the only one able to transform," She almost spun around while he was twirling around her, but he stopped her from turning.

"Hmm, that is quite troublesome," He smirked, "What did this demon look like?"

"W-Well, he is a demon we have seen before. He's tall and green. He wears a really cute suit with a vest and everything, and he has long, spiky looking shoes. They call him-"

"King of Earth, Amaimon," Mephisto walked away, "Quite the surprise that you got away. He's a beast in the demon world. He kills for fun. It's quite the sport for him."

Amaimon was behind her on top of the ceiling about to say something to his mouthy older brother, but Shiemi stopped Mephisto from talking.

"I know he's supposed to be bad, but he didn't kill me. He actually didn't even hurt me. I thought he was scary at first. Especially when he fought Rin, but Rin's a demon too! And Rin's nice. And I know that Rin grew up as a human, but he turned Demon and he's still super cool and he's one of my friends!"

She breathed in, "I-I'm sorry, I know I'm to be an exorcist, but-but I…"

Shiemi couldn't speak her mind, "Bravo," Mephisto clapped, "I think you just awoke the demon."

She screeched when Amaimon spun her around and grabbed her by her throat, "I AM NOT gentle nor caring. I have no heart, they call me the heartless demon even in Gehenna! Do not put such feelings onto me you puny little insolent human. You want to talk about your precious little Rin. Rin this and Rin that! Ha, don't make me laugh about friendships and sweet happy endings! Rin is a Demon just like me, and one day you will see him for who he truly is!"

Shiemi tried clawing his hand off of her neck, and that's when she realized he was back into his human form. Why wasn't Mephisto helping her. She couldn't breath and her lungs were burning to fill with air. The windows shattered under the pressure of his anger.

"Normally, I would savor the moment individuals like you try to step out of line, but you're not even worth my time!"

"Don't forget you're bonded now," Mephisto smirked off to the side.

Amaimon's wild eyed state could care less about bondings or not. His eyes snapped back to her as her hand landed on his cheek. She was close to passing out, but she just couldn't let her mind go to rest thinking about how much The King of Earth went through to be so sour.

He growled and slung her out of the window. She could breath again, and gasped for air before she started screaming. Amaimon peered over to the door thinking about going to explore, but he just couldn't think straight. This one girl had him wrapped around her fingers for more than one reason, and he just wished the reason was because they were bonded. But he was fighting a losing war with his "feelings". He rumbled with rage as he ran forward jumping out of the window after her. He saw the tears floating down as the innocent girl was crying before her death. He hit the ground before her and she landed with a loud thud in his arms.

Amaimon eyed her incredulously sighing with disappointment in himself. She had passed out in his arms, but he didn't put her down. He jumped back up into his older brother's office watching as Mephisto was clapping and giving a slight laughter to the room. Amaimon placed her down and nearly wanted to strangle his own self.

For the first time in a long time, he ran a hand across his face, "This is so stressful, even for me."

"Well, don't you believe this is your own fault brother," Mephisto repaired the windows.

Amaimon plopped down into a chair, "This insolent human has a hold on me. None that I have ever seen before. Do you think it may be a curse brother?"

Mephisto trembled with laughter, "And you said you smiled at this small human. When is the last time you genuinely smiled and weren't about to murder someone or something?"

The King of Earth gawked up utterly realizing, this was to be his bride. They were sealed. If she were to die now, it would be all over for him. That's the way it is with a bond. Even if he didn't want it so.

* * *

Shiemi awoke in a daze. She was somewhere she had never been before. A quiet, dark room. She started to re-grasp her memories and she lifted up quickly. Her neck was sore, and then she scanned the room. It had everything a normal room would have, but she didn't know where she was or whose room it was. She got out of the bed, and walked over to the mirror to examine her neck. She peered into the mirror and saw the bruise that rounded her neck. She didn't know what to think. On one hand, she has seen a glimpse of The King of Earth's implicit and lengthy smile, but she had also seen his monstrous and overbearing sense of flaming rage. That scared her to her very being. She didn't want to see anything else, but when he grasped her with his thick claws. Inside his eyes, she could see that there was something more than just animosity towards everything.

A placid knock sang through her ears, and she tensed up. She couldn't be afraid any longer. She mustn't, "H-Hello?"

The door creaked open and Shiemi's arms went limp, and she let out a sigh of respite. It was only Mephisto, "My darling student. Are you feeling any better?"

The events slid through her mind rapidly. The last things she remembered was being held by a bushel of green. Did he….No, he wanted her dead, right?

"Are you okay," Mephisto repeated.

"Oh-Uh, yes, I'm just a little shook at the moment. Where am I?"

"Ah hah, where are my manners," He tsked himself, "This is my humble abode. My sweet student!"

Shiemi's eyes glistened slightly, "This room is very clean and tidy. Thank you for letting me sleep here!"

She bowed down and lifted back up to see Mephisto's face morph into a bit of confusion, "Ah, I see. That's how it is. Well, I guess I must admit that my baby brother can be a bit hard headed and anti-social, so I suppose I will have to fill you in."

"Go ahead, take a seat," A chair pulled up behind her, and she plopped right into it, "Tea? Water? Perhaps Coffee?"

"Uh, water," She wasn't too sure but then a glass of water popped into her hands as Mephisto sat down.

"Now, let's get to business," He sipped on a cup of tea, "This is not my room. Yes, it is under my roof and in my house, but this is Amaimon's room. He brought you here after you passed out in his arms. You fell quite the height little miss."

Shiemi blushed incredulously realizing she slept in Amaimon's bed, and he was the one who caught her after he threw her out the window. What a strange character?

Mephisto lowered his head giving off a snake-like impression, "My, my. You don't know anything my young student. Well, as I was stating, Amaimon brought you here to this room. My brother may seem quite the raging bull you could say, but for you, he has a soft spot. Only the goblins would know why, but one of the main reasons you are here are due to the fact that you shared you both shared your blood with one another and then a simple kiss sealed the bonds. You are now-"

"Wait, when did I share my blood with him," Shiemi was way passed blushing. Her face was burning hotter than the depths of the forbidden lava lake.

"Oh dear, you don't even know how it happened," Mephisto was enjoying himself at the moment, "From what my baby brother said, while he was in his hamster form being punished by me, he stumbled upon your shed only to be discovered by you. He tried biting you to get away after being scuffed up by your familiar. You then sucked on your finger to get the blood off. Only little amounts of blood must be shared for half of the process to be complete. After the blood sharing, you have 48 hours for a single kiss to seal your bonds and yet you guys completed the kiss within 12 hours. It's quite daring to kiss an animal wouldn't you say, my lovely student."

Shiemi's eyes spun around as she was trying to comprehend everything. _Baby brother? Sealed kiss? Bonds? Blood transferring?_ It was all too much for her mind to take in one day.

"Mr. M-Mephisto, I have so many questions," She blurted and closed her eyes, "What do you mean by a bond?"

Mephisto laid back in his chair taking another sip of tea, "Bonds are like marriage to us Demons. It's almost as if two souls combine together to make one soul. Not many Demons do so because if one dies, the other will perish as well. It's quite the touching story, but alas, there's only so much for my little brother to take before you end up dying. I mean, you are just a mere human compared to his centuries of existence. And better yet, neither of you really feel anything towards one another to practically be combined through your souls."

The clown-looking headmaster cackled delighted for this lively accident that happened upon his presence. It wasn't every day he basically witnessed a contingency event to appear. With a blink of an eye, he was on his feet, "Well, I suppose I will leave it to you and your thoughts to comprehend what you have now got yourself into."

Shiemi was breathing heavily. Marriage? To a Demon? To Amaimon? It was unthinkable, but yet, here she was. If he died, she died? If she died, he died? What did this mean for her future plans with her friends and family? Her aspirations and goals in life? Was she even able to be an exorcist? She tried calming down as she sat in the empty room contemplating what to do next.

* * *

After hours of envisaging her future life, Shiemi finally got the courage to probing the beast. She couldn't be afraid of him forever if they were technically bound. With a click of the door, she was out in the hallway. She had no idea where she was going, but the hallway led to a big opening, so she had to at least try find her way around. Once her eyes hit the bright lights of the big opening, she realized she was inside some kind of living room. She was swooshing her head around left and right seeing amazing paintings and pictures covering the walls, and the furniture colored the room perfectly. Next to a grand fire place, sat a little familiar spike lazing on the ground. She gulped realizing who it was.

Shiemi walked up cautiously towards the King of Earth. He was fast asleep. Who could blame him, though? The room was warm and gentle. She loomed over him capturing his facial expression in her mind. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. How could anyone have so much hate and indignation pent up? She almost jumped back when one of his eyes opened up. That greenish blue flare catching wind in her throat. His facial expression didn't much change as if he knew she had been overshadowing him. Her hair brushed against his face, and that's when she realized just how close she was.

"I-I'm sorry, you just looked so peaceful-" She tried stating, but he just lifted up into a sitting position causing her to jump back.

He didn't say a word, and pushed her to the ground having her underneath him. He inched his face ever so close to hers slithering his long tongue out of his mouth. She squeaked quietly when his tongue slid across the bottom of her neck up to the tip of her ear. Her legs clenched together as she felt something building in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes clasped close and her hands trembled their way closing around onto the demons back clutching into his clothing.

The small exorcist tried her hardest not to make another sound but a small moan escaped her lips when his mouth wrapped around a part on her neck slightly digging his teeth into her skin, but not enough for her to bleed. His eyes flickered to her face, and she could feel her skin burning at his touch.

"W-Wai-" He slipped back as she let go of his vest, but re-clutched her hands not sure what to do or say.

Amaimon finally woke up watching as his human quivered underneath him, "I've come to the conclusion you don't taste bad."

He really loved seeing the bruise that he left around her neck from his previous outburst, but seeing her shivering underneath him like a small bunny made him crave for more. But alas he heard his older brother enter the room, and his eyes darted to the corner.

"I see you are enjoying yourself," Mephisto sat down inside the kitchen boring his eyes into a cup of coffee.

Shiemi lifted up at the sound of her Headmaster, but clumsily smacked dead into the demon's stomach. She whined and pulled back rubbing her head. After all that had happened she was still Shiemi, "That hurts."

The King of Earth stared down at her absolutely disappointed as normal. She sprang back so fast holding onto her neck as if she had one of her appendages ripped off of her body. Amaimon licked his lips once more tasting her sweet aroma in the air. He stood up and left her by herself in the living room walking over to his brother.

"Brother, did you hide the suckers again," Amaimon questioned.

"Hmmm, are these accusations coming out of my dear baby brothers mouth," Mephisto dodged the question.

Amaimon ignored him searching through the cabinets finally finding a small bowl of suckers. He placed them in the middle of the table taking one of his favorites out and unwrapping it. In that time, Shiemi had to compose herself and gone join them. Well, there wasn't much of an option for anything else. She strode over and sat down quickly. She didn't really think much and grabbed a sucker herself sticking the sweet in her mouth. Saliva quickly entered her mouth, and she hummed in enjoyment at the flavor.

Amaimon watched her do as she pleased, and he wasn't too happy. Shiemi plopped the sucker out of her mouth only for Amaimon to slip across the table and take the sucker into his own. Now he had two suckers to suck on. She pursed her lips in confusion.

"Who told you, you could take a sucker," He huffed and turned his head as if he was a child.

"B-But-" She stopped herself and just pouted.

He opened one eye and sighed, "Here, take it."

Shiemi paused knowing that the sucker had been in his mouth, "N-No tha-"

"Take it before I change my mind," He demanded and she quickly did as he had done before slipping the held out sucker in her mouth.

She drooped back into her seat feeling the flutter of her heart. No matter how much she saw it, he wasn't trying to be nice. He was just being considerate due to their situation. How could she ever live like that? She had to set some boundaries.

"L-Listen," She blurted out and both looked at her blinking in confusion, "I-I. There has to be some ground rules. Y-You can't go licking me whenever you want! I know you're a demon, but those kinds of things are disgusting! And, don't go hurting me either! I'm already fragile enough as you say, don't make it more difficult on you!"

She looked down while she said the whole thing. Mephisto drew back enjoying this.

"Do you think you get to tell me what to do," Amaimon rose to his feet towering over her, "You are to listen to me and only me. You are just a peasant at the bottom of my feet. I don't want to hear you making demands to the King of Earth any longer."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she was done with his attitude. She stood as well slamming her hands onto the table, "No, you don't get to tell me what to do! If you want to kill me, go right ahead, but you must remember you die too! We are bound together now, and you can't possibly live without me!"

Amaimon took a step back beginning to fluster. His eyes dashed between his brother and this disrespectful human, "Tsk, what a pain!"

He slapped the table right out from under her crunching down onto his sucker. The table slammed against the wall and broke into pieces along with some of the wall. Shiemi fell forward right into his body once more. He took his hands clawing her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Fine, you want to play games with me," He whispered nearing into her ear, "I will play. Don't think I didn't smell your sweet heat earlier. I may not be into such trivial pleasures, but not to say I won't take you. You're a dainty little creature. I wonder if you will live."

He swiped her to the left. Mephisto stood catching her wanting to applause the scene. He was having so much fun.

"Sorry Brother, for the table," Amaimon grabbed one more sucker from the pile that laid in the floor before leaving the room.

Shiemi gulped trying to catch her breath. What did he mean by her heat? Taking her? She was panting for air and looked up at Mephisto who was peering down at her hoping she wasn't going to have a heart attack.

"He can be quite troublesome," He smiled, "But it's fun to watch him struggle not to kill you."

She pushed forward looking at Mephisto. How was he so calm as to let Amaimon do this to her, "So, you guys are brothers?"

Mephisto clapped, "Yes, yes. We are! He is my younger brother!"

Shiemi clutched her hands to her chest, "Oh….Um, when can I return back to my home?"

Mephisto's eyes slouched and his smile widened, "Unfortunately, you cannot return back home for the next 3 months or until you and Amaimon start to get along. We can't have you guys duking it out in my domain in front of all my students and staff. Luckily, we can take as much time as we need here in my home where time stands still. When we return, you will be heading home on the same day we left so not to worry my sweet child."

Shiemi gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Her and Amaimon getting along? How could she and him ever get along? He absolutely hates her, and she was utterly terrified of him. No telling what he would do to her.

"No, that can't be," She tried talking, but the headmaster poofed out of sight right before her eyes and quickly, the table and wall started repairing themselves.

She sighed beginning to believe this was how it was going to be for awhile.

* * *

It had been 3 days since she last saw Amaimon and that was in the kitchen. Maybe he wasn't interested in her as much as she thought he was. She yawned as she read one of her text books from class. While she was here, she might as well learn as much as possible from upcoming chapters to get a head start on everybody else. Mephisto was happy to oblige on getting her any book she wanted. He also let her know about his vast library of books on the third floor, but she hadn't even got done with all the textbooks from her exorcist class yet to be browsing for more. Not to mention if she could even find the library, Mephisto's house was absolutely ginormous.

Once more, she yawned. She didn't want to go to bed so early, so she decided to go take a shower and decide what to do after that. She lifted up and stretched. She had probably been reading for hours, but that's what she had mostly been doing for days.

She grabbed the small things that she needed including her clothes which was another thing that Mephisto had no problem getting for her. She was a bit embarrassed with the undergarments, but there was nothing she could do about it. She needed them. She opened the door having a hard time getting out with the items in her hands. Walking down the hallway, she opened the door to the bathroom with slight trouble.

Shiemi swung the door open almost immediately regretting it. There stood a completely naked Amaimon. Within two seconds, her eyes scanned his luscious crevice's and muscular set. She roamed down and down until she eventually caught glimpse of what he was packing and that's when she dropped her items and squeaked raising her hands to cover her eyes. But her hands opened up and she took another glance seeing a long fine vine slipping from the top of his butt down past his knees. She had never seen another man's body so close to her completely naked and exposed. But was he technically a man, he was a demon?

Thrown from her thoughts, he growled, "Stop staring at my tail and get out!"

Before she had time to react, he had slammed the door in her face bumping up against her nose. She stepped catching herself. No, she was the victim. He should have locked the door.

She knocked harshly on the door, "How long are you going to be? I need to take a shower!"

As quickly as she knocked, the door opened. The King of Earth stood before her with only his pants on. His muscles sticking out like an eye sore to her innocent little eyes. She looked up determined to stand her ground.

"Can you at least try to hide your unbearable stench of sex," He questioned, "I know you're a bit young, so your hormones are running rampid, but even for someone as naïve and gullible as you shouldn't have this much sensuality seeping through adding such a thickness in the air. If you're not careful, you will have Mephisto coming after you too," He pondered aloud.

"You think you have me all figured out," She said through her scarlet cheeks, "I-I'll have you know, that nothing about you peaks my interest!"

"That's why your eyes keep scurrying up and down my body," He smiled once again which didn't happen often.

He closed the distance between them taking her wrists in his hands pressing them against his chest, "Nothing turns you on about me?"

His whisper in her ear sent a spark through her body, "Come on, I give you full permission to touch me."

Shiemi gaped up at him, and thought about her future actions carefully. Should she just be her usual self and run away from this situation or should she muster up the rest of her courage and see what The King of Earth looked like when he was flustered to his core. She took her chances.

"Yes, you have me all figured out," She pressed him against the wall, "I'm weak physically and mentally."

Her hands slid slightly against his skin feeling the softness to the hardness going from one ab to another, "I'm naïve and gullible," She crushed his body into the wall bringing her own body as close as possible to his.

She was so anxious in her own actions, and she could hardly keep up with what she was doing. But she had to prove this beast wrong. Her hands trembled slightly, but she shook the thought away and lifted up onto her tip toes and pressed a small kiss on his shoulder blade. She was getting engrossed into her natural bliss and stuck her tongue out sliding over to his neck. She latched onto his adam's apple sucking on it ever so lightly.

Her body almost reacted on its own, when she heard a small gasp come from the demon's mouth. She shivered at the thought of him enjoying this. But now, she had to stop before she got too carried away. One footfall back and she saw his expression, and it honestly made her heart jump. He slumped against the wall with the most relaxed expression on his face that she had ever saw. He finally opened his eyes and snapped back to reality.

"Now you know," She started to pick up her items.

He just watched her astounded. He felt something that he had not felt from any other possible thing in this universe. Amaimon cleared his throat dumbfounded as to what to say, but he let her slip right past him into the bathroom.

"And just so you know, lock the door next time," She pushed past him and closed the door quickly.

She never breathed so hard in her life. Shiemi couldn't believe she did something so irrational and so daring, but she couldn't say she regretted it. Because she knew she liked it a lot. The feeling of his warmth against her own body, and feeling his breath against her ear. The touch of skin on skin contact. Who knew the feeling could bring so much want in her. She clutched at her heart. She needed more, but didn't want it at the same time. She peered up and knew a good shower would really relax her body and mind.

Even now, he could smell her thick sex through the door. He had never been in heat so much until today. He hated it, but he also craved for more. He wanted all of her undivided attention. Half of him wanted to break the door open, and take her right then and there. His claws slid down the wall scraping his sanity piece by piece. His tongue slid across his teeth in frustration. The more he thought about it, the dumber he felt. How could one measly human crack open his resolve? Everything left in him began to crumble. He started realizing that all he ever preached to himself about impudent humans became a toxic reminder in his mind.

"My clothes though," He clenched his teeth and walked away.

* * *

"My, My, this relationship is intensifying," Mephisto twirled and empty cup in his grasp.

* * *

Today was the day, she had finished all of her books from class and now she was going to go seek out the library. Shiemi picked herself up off of the bed and headed out to find the library. The place was so colossal. How was she supposed to find the staircase up to the third floor? After walking around for a little bit, she started tracing lines across the wall. Too much had been going on ever since time stood still for her. She had no idea Headmaster Mephisto was so powerful yet he had such a considerate outlook to his posture.

To think, they are brothers. There's just so much that Shiemi still didn't know about. And as much as she read, none of her knowledge would be put to the test unless she practiced. She was sure that her and Amaimon were not ready to go back into reality as they were now, but she didn't want to be stuck here forever. She did have a life to live with her friends, and oh how much she missed her friends. Every single day here in this never moving and unchangeable home really dampened her mood.

Shiemi nearly passed the sign hanging above a simple door that read "Library". She walked backwards to look at the sign once more. Her eyes gleamed "Yay, I found it!"

Stepping into the room, she really blossomed at the radiance and altitude of the room. It was large with at least 4 staircases leading up higher and higher. To think one simple wooden door opened up to such a large room. There were an ample and limitless amount of books. Maybe staying here for a bit longer wasn't such a bad thing if she got to read all the books she wanted. Strolling in, she noticed a set of tables in the middle of the room, and there sat a little green spike.

She crumpled her lips realizing that she hadn't spoken to him since that incident.

"Brother, I know you want to keep us stuck here, but I must do something before I can advance any further with that girl," Amaimon twirled a sucker in his hands looking up at the ceiling of the room.

"What could you possibly mean by that my little brother," Mephisto crossed his hands which were laying on top of his desk, "You couldn't possibly mean _that_."

Amaimon tore his eyes away from the ceiling slipping the candy back into his mouth, "Well, I have to try. There's something peculiar about her that draws me in. I feel as though I'm weakening while being here. I don't want her to turn into my weakness."

Mephisto's smile widened, "I am sure I could have a little leniency brother, so as you wish."

* * *

And there Amaimon was. In the middle of the city, looking into a very sensuous building. Inviting as it was, he was here on a mission. He opened the door that jingled at his entrance. He was met with a murky light that suited his eyesight. His face didn't change, and an older man sat in the back corner of the room. The man's eyes narrowing deviously.

"How can we please you today," The older man didn't move, "Sir?"

The King of Earth took a few steps forward, "I need the one that can use any skill to turn me on the most. She has to have the most experience, but she doesn't have to be outstandingly gorgeous."

Amaimon didn't move much more after that but stared intensively at the man. The guy didn't give it much of a thought and replied, "You must need Chierra, but she is a beauty as well. Her experience is far from exceeding over qualified, and she will get you there the fastest. But, I hope you know she is a bit pricy."

With a short glance, Amaimon threw the guy a bag of coins, "Don't bother counting. That's more than enough. Room number?"

The man slid a key towards the end of the desk, "#456. She is always ready for company so do as you please."

Amaimon had to admit, he had never been to a place like this, but of course, he had never been interested in such trivial things. He didn't have many chances to pleasure himself any more than to watch the blood of his enemies lather his hands. What better feeling? Except the fact that this young girl, gave him something far more exciting to offer. Well, he had hoped he was wrong, but that's what he was here for.

He made it to the room, and unlocked the door. With a quick swing of the door, he entered seeing a woman that looked as if she were in her upper 20s. He blinked sketching out the room in his mind. It was just as dark as the rest of the building, but it had such a compassionate aura in it. The woman smelled of a slight heat, but nothing compared to his young bride's virgin semblance.

The woman didn't take long, and her smirk didn't go unnoticed. She drifted her eyes up and down his body, "You seem like such a youngling, but you're not anxious. I can't get a good reading on you. Have you done this before or is this your first time?"

She moved slowly his way, and he just allowed his body to do as it wanted. Her hands skated across his covered up arms, "You have so much clothing on," She leaned in whispering in his ear. Her red hair touching his cheek, "Let's remove all of it."

Amaimon shivered as she bit his ear gently. His hands moving across her back down to her butt pressing her against him. He heard the door close behind him, and she started moving backwards to the bed. With one quick movement, he was pinned down on the mattress as this beautiful lady worked her magic on his tie. She hardly had any clothing on herself except tiny white lingerie that ended up showing her salacious curves.

His tie ended up strung around her neck, and he enjoyed the sight. Her fingers swiftly removed the buttons on his vest and once those were undone, she removed his overcoat and vest in one action. He was having a hard time keeping his posture as her womanhood kept rubbing against the tightness in his pants. Now, he was just down to one shirt, but she decided to slip his belt off. The restriction in his pants stiffened as the anticipation of her touching him grew. He licked his lips as lust advanced in his eyes.

But, however much he anticipated it, he didn't have the same feeling as when he did with the young girl. The red head started slowly unbuttoning each and every button on his shirt while also growing the amount of times she pressed into his hardness. Finally, her hands roamed across his chest. She was feeling across his abdomen and pecks. She had little gasps here and there.

"You were hiding all of this muscle under all that clothing," She practically moaned, "I haven't had a customer as arousing as you in awhile."

As much as she spoke, he could hardly hear her. He was aroused beyond belief, but who wouldn't be? It just wasn't exciting like it was with Shiemi. Something about the blond girl gave a spark in his life that he never knew he wanted. Amaimon could probably have sex with any one he wanted to, but the one he wanted right now was the young girl. He growled as he realized that his item took ahold of his shaft ever so gently with a jerking motion.

As good as this felt, he didn't really want this. He flipped her around and the woman screeched in unexpected bewilderment. His raspy voice remained calm, though as he murmured in her ear,"Thank you."

He had finally said those two words after a very long time, and it seemed as though he was doing a lot of things that he hadn't done in a long time while having been forced around this fragile girl. That was all he said, though, as he gathered his clothes and rushed out of the building. He didn't want any questions to be asked. The woman stared at the door for a long time bemused by the situation holding on tightly to his long forgotten tie.

* * *

A little yawp escaped Shiemi's mouth as she read about main fighting techniques. She was trying to figure out the best battle stance for her, but nothing seemed to peak out in her interest. A little stir came from her next door neighbor as he began to wake. After everything that had happened between them, they still needed to find a good ground with one another. He may not have liked her, but they at least needed to bare one another.

And he already made her do things that she never thought she would do, she blushed at their previous engagements. She intensified on looking in the book. A little more moving, and she finally peered over at him once again. He always looked so serene and friendly while he slept, but once he awoke, she knew the outcome wouldn't be of her best interest. Although, she didn't have much choice but to continue to try.

Eventually, the Earth King's eyes fluttered open, and once again, he was faced with the ultimate challenge. Ever since their previous encounter, his body had wanted to impulsively act on its own. He had been trying to keep his distance, but alas, there's not too much to do when she always ended up finding her way to him. She peeked a glance to him, and her unsettled pupils made him wonder.

"Tell me one thing that you don't want me to know," He tossed one of his legs across the bench sliding closer to her, "Please tell me my young little bride?"

Shiemi jumped and stared baffled by his change of tone with her, "W-What do you want to know? There's not much that I can hide from you."

She tried answering honestly, but even then, that wasn't enough for Amaimon, "Tell me something," His lips slid across her cheek coming in contact with her ear, "That you would be embarrassed to tell me?"

Her hands instinctively pushed against his chest. She was cautious of him now. Honestly, she didn't know whether he would lash out on her and injure her again or if he would try to kill her through sexual impulse. Either way, it didn't look good in her favor. As for Amaimon, he clenched his teeth at her tense actions, but it couldn't be helped. She had only seen him for who he was, but he wanted to be different to her. He could care less what the rest of the universe thought. They were bonded by blood after all.

"Well," He brushed off her impudent tries at pushing him away, "There has to be something?"

He took her chin much gentler this time around and lifted her face to meet his gaze. She hadn't seen it as soft as it was. Her eyes melted into his greenish blue inspection. Shiemi smiled a little guessing he was trying to finally get to know her. If they were to be together for life, he was going to have to come around eventually, so why not now.

"If you must know," Shiemi giggled, "I really thought your hamster form was absolutely adorable, but when you turned back into your normal self…"

She hesitated, and he leaned into her fixation wanting to know the rest, "Well…I thought that your shocked face was far more captivating than anything I had ever saw. To think, that my ex-captor could have such a cordial look to him."

"You think so," Amaimon grinned, "I guess it's my turn. Ah, let's see. I guess if _you_ must know, you're the only person to ever see this side of me. I didn't have a clue I had this side of me until you came along. You should feel special. Considering how important I am to this world."

"Do I hear you bragging," She questioned clenching onto his tie pulling him in slightly, "Well, then I guess you must be feeling quite special yourself. If it weren't for me, you would have never found such a relaxing feeling."

She looked away in pure triumph, "Ah yes, if it weren't for you," His smile simmered down and he finally put the pieces together.

Yes, she was the one who tamed him. He was at her feet, and he was falling in love, but she didn't have to know that. Even he didn't want to admit it just yet. Never in all of his years of living did he bat an eye and think could he be tamed. Here he was, whether this was long term or even short lived, tamed and wanting nothing more than the company of this young girl.

"Shiemi," He said her name for the first time.

She glanced up quite surprised by the use of her name, "Y-Yes?"

He leaned in kissing her once more. It was far more passionate than their first, but it was to be expected. This one wasn't against either of their wills. It was a quick kiss, and he really didn't want her to see, but he could feel the heat on his nose spreading like a wild fire. But to see her untamed blush laid to rest his curiosity.

"I apologize my young bride," He nuzzled against her as if he were a cat seeking attention. His hand swooped around and brought her against his shoulder, "I apologize for all the wrong doings and trouble I have brought to you. If there is any way I can make it up to you, I will do anything within my power to disintegrate those awful memories of me. If there is nothing I can do, then I can only move forward to be better to you. Better to you inside and out. Just say the words."

"Now I see the resemblance," A light muffled laugh trembled into his shoulder and he slanted his view down towards his new found interest, "You guys are definitely brothers."

He didn't make much of a face, but he supposed the way he spoke to her just now really did seem more on the lines of a Mephisto way of speaking, "I can change it if you want?"

She shook her head and pulled away, "No, I was getting a little worried thinking that maybe you wouldn't come around and start to even remotely tolerate me," Tears filled her eyes, "But patience is a good thing."

"I didn't want to like you, but you're hard to steer clear from," He said outright.

She smiled, and his hypnotic talking finally wore off, and he was back to his old way of speaking, "I guess I will give it my best shot to start to like you more and more too!"

He glanced down to her book grasping the situation. He always thought that she was just wanting to remain a weakling, but she too is working to get stronger. He grew up always working hard to be successful. As people may think he just woke up as a professional killer, he actually accomplished things slowly and he even had his moments where he didn't think was able to progress any further. He was strong, but he was reckless and young hearted at times. Shiemi was just the same as his younger self. She was doubtful in her own abilities. She just needed time and proper coaching.

"Shiemi," Her heart bounced at her name being said again, "I can guide you to get stronger if you want?"

She gawked at him still trying to comprehend, "You can?"

He didn't make much of a face anymore, but she knew he was being earnest, "Mmn, it will take time for me to go at your own pace, but I can definitely help you improve as much as your body will allow. I must admit, this would be my first time teaching anyone. Not to mention, you're human, but that won't stop me from teaching you all that I know. I mean, I've been around for awhile."

"Y-Yes, I accept," She closed her eyes and simpered.

* * *

He couldn't help but start to notice her glowing ambience catering to him. When she walked by him now, her steps became lighter and her body swayed blatantly. As if she were trying to impress him, her eyes would flicker half expecting him to swiftly take ahold of her being. He wouldn't have minded, but that would only scare her. He didn't want her to know all of the nasty thoughts roaming his mind. To make things worse, he hadn't gone out to slay any beasts lately, so he was dissolving only to spend time with her.

Every waking moment, he watched her. Whether she was cooking, reading, sitting, or even sleeping. He wanted to know about her as much as possible. Even now, as she was studying about the different types of spells to disperse smaller common demons, he sat in the air almost in a meditating position upside down vigilantly studying her expression.

She was a hard worker, and always wanted to discuss with him about her friends. The two he hated her speaking about the most were Rin and Yukio. Those damn brothers were the light of her world, but he would change that over time. He wanted her to only see him and that was the trickiest thing he had ever challenged himself to do.

Shiemi finally peered up, "I'm still not used to all of this attention from you."

She brushed her hair behind her ear, and a lump caught in his throat. Her bare neck exposed. Although his bruise had went away almost 2 weeks ago, he still felt a flicker of attention in that specific area.

"Shiemi," She looked up hardly phased by him saying her name now, "I know we are bound together by blood, but do you think that you would have liked me even before the bonding?"

Although she never thought about it, she knew that even in her nightmares previously, that something about him always intrigued her, "I suppose if the situation ever arose for us to be comrades, then I would have grew to like you as long as you offered the same peace as me."

He blinked at the confession, "And do you t-think you like me more than a friend?"

Amaimon began to blush even though he didn't like it. Shiemi did as well, but she was used to blushing in front of him, "M-Mnn, I admit, you've grown on me. I guess I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I didn't like you."

The King of Earth wanted to look away, but his eyes were fixated on his beautiful bride, "You're the only human I have ever been interested in."

"The only human? Are you saying there's been others than me," She pouted a little jealous.

"W-Well, ahhh," He finally broke away from her gaze, "I guess you'll have to overlook my past."

She giggled a little at his cuteness, "I suppose I can do that as long as you only stare at me now," Shiemi lifted up.

He finally looked back at her, "Then that means you need to stop talking so much about Rin and Yukio."

"I guess I'm not the only jealous one," She moved in closer giving him a little peck on the cheek.

Amaimon lost his composure and ended up falling head first onto the table. His poor spike taking the brunt of the force. He slipped down taking ahold of his little hairdo now squashed down, "Ah."

Shiemi couldn't help but to burst into laughter and Amaimon didn't like that, " Look what you made happen. You have to take responsibility."

"How so," She was trying to cover up her true laughter, but he crawled across the table.

She stopped laughing immediately at the closeness, "You have to kiss me on the lips."

The little exorcist's heart skipped a beat, "O-Okay," Her lips adjacent to his own.

She pressed forward feeling the warmth of his kiss once again. His claws taking ahold of her chin pulling her further into the kiss as far as he could. He had been holding so much back as to not scare her, but he wouldn't be able to hold his wants much longer. Little by little, her mouth opened up and he took his full opportunity. His body moved accordingly to where both his feet were resting on either side of her on the bench. Her neck craned up to kiss him as he snuck his tongue into her petite little mouth.

With a silent moan from his bride, his free hand snaked down her arm as he took ahold of her hand twining them together. Their tongues slid back and forth making the most eccentric sound. His eyes opened up as he finally moved away breaking the erotic kiss. Her eyes slowly came to as she looked into his once more. Shiemi's pleasured face almost made him contemplate freeing up space onto the table to take her right then and there, but he was subduing his treacherous thoughts.

Another light sigh escaped her lips, and he placed his nose onto hers, "I swear, you have me captured."

Shiemi closed her eyes once more going back in for a light peck on the lips. She was embarrassed as it was. She was still new to all of this affection. Coming from Amaimon nonetheless had her questioning if he was going to be this gentle forever. She had hoped.

* * *

Amaimon flipped Shiemi onto her back, and she groaned in pain.

"If you move that slowly, you're never going to be able to fend off any demons," He blinked looking down at her.

She opened one of her eyes staring back up at him. She had a tear in her eye and held out a hand for him to take, "Help me up."

He apologetically looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn-"

He yelped as she took his leg pulling him down with her. She immediately got on top of him constraining her hand around his neck. Even the slight pressure of her body on top of him in all the right places, and her small hand squeezing at his throat had him dying for her ride on top of him. He shook his head of indecent thoughts when she bent down and kissed him gently letting go of his neck.

"Just kidding silly," She snickered.

He smiled too lifting up into a sitting position with her still on top of him giving her another, longer kiss. He broke away and butted his head against hers lightly.

"That's good," His smile went away, "You had me fooled into thinking you were weak-minded."

"So my acting was good," She questioned.

"Yeah, it was very convincing," He said trying his damned hardest to not let his hands start roaming at her hips.

"I'm glad," Her hands roamed at the back of his head as she started kissing gently at his neck.

He let her little advances continue as he put his hands on the ground behind him. His brother's training grounds were just a good spot to guide Shiemi in the right direction. But that was at the back of his mind now because his little bride was beginning to suck on the side of his neck. He had one eye closed and his mouth agape really letting her spoil her own needs. She sucked as hard as she could on his neck before biting down into his flesh. He gasped a little starting to get turned on from her little actions. He could feel his pants tightening and his heart started to race as if he were on the move for a hunt.

"Shiemi," His voice was a breathy moan, "If you continue, you will take responsibility."

She immediately drew back looking at her work and peaking at his very lewd expression, "I'm s-sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just had the sudden urge t-to…" She trailed off and he knew exactly the kind of feeling she was having.

"It's okay," He pretended to be completely unphased, but even now, his pants were just as restricted and the burning sensation in his neck wouldn't cool down, "But let me do the same to you. I want people to know you're mine."

Shiemi almost looked puzzled, "But there's no one here except Mephisto."

"Is that a no," He ignored her questioning.

"No, i-it's okay if you want to put one on me, but…" She paused, "Be gentle."

His little bride always aggravated him but she also made him enjoy life a bit more, "Okay, I'm going in."

He wasted no time sliding his lips against her neck finding the perfect spot to show off her binding to him. Pushing her hair back with his hand, he took his other one and made slight circular motions into her hips making her pant a little into his ear. His lips pressed forward into a kiss as if to let her know that's where he was going to place his love mark. Opening his mouth, he clamped down onto her skin. A little whine escaped from her mouth and she unintentionally pressed against his member. Although, he was certain she hardly felt it through the multitude of clothing he was wearing, but the thought didn't leave his mind.

His saliva drooled onto her skin, and his tongue swiped as much as it could up. His teeth pressured into her skin, and he accidentally broke into her tasting her blood. He moaned at the feeling, and felt his hardness jump inside his clothing. Her little screams of pain could be heard, but they also had to be filled with pleasure because her heat heavy in the air. He stopped using his teeth and began to suck a hole into her skin. She was wrapped around him so tightly that he thought she was trying to break him in half, but he only let her caress him harder since he was able to hear her heart much clearer. The incessant beating quickening at the time of her senses kicking in.

Yes, this was far better than being on the hunt. He was in love, and she was what gave him life.

* * *

Mephisto stood before both of them with a devious smile on his face. Their hickeys starting to fade from the amount of time spent in the house, "I guess it's about time for you guys to go back out into the real world."

Shiemi was happy to go back. She had much improved with the help of Amaimon. Her friends wouldn't even believe it was her when she returned. But what to do about Amaimon. They weren't going to like him in the beginning and she knew they wouldn't give him any lee way. She glanced over at him, and he just looked forward. With all the time that she spent with him, she started to learn him bit by bit. Coming from the worst part of him to seeing the best side of him made her start to realize that she was in love. Whether it was meant to be or a happy little accident. She couldn't find out which.

As for Amaimon, he didn't want her to return. He would end up seeing her less and her human friends would end up pissing him off a lot. What would Shiemi think if he was constantly in a bad mood because of them? But, he just had to go with it. He had a little plan anyway.

"One more night," Amaimon finally spoke up and Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

"Another night," The headmaster thought about it, "I suppose another night wouldn't hurt anything."

Shiemi was slightly confused but gave a little smile to her beloved, "One more, okay?"

* * *

"You want to what," Shiemi stood in her pajamas with Amaimon before her.

"It shouldn't be a problem," He blinked, "You trust me right?"

Shiemi hardly hesitated, "Of course I trust you, b-but, sleeping together?"

Her heart skipped a few beats, and The King of Earth heard it.

"We need to become one through body now that we are one as souls," He didn't want rejection.

Her face glistened red, and his hand trembled slightly, "I-I just—"

"Please," His ears drooped and his other hand clamped onto his elbow.

Shiemi hadn't seen him so sad over her refusals. She had definitely denied him before, but he always brushed it off. This was something that looked like it really meant a lot to him. How could she say no?

"O-Okay," She stumbled on her words, "If this will ease your mind on whether or not I really love you then so be it. But just know, I love you more and more every day we spend together."

Her confession brought even pink into his ears. He was the happiest he had ever been in a long time, "A-And I love you too! I wouldn't went this far for any one being if that weren't true."

"Don't make me out to be a silly game," She started unbuttoning her shirt, "Far too late to turn back….now…"

He had advanced on her picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he placed them both gently on the bed. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had before. She was giving away her most precious gem to her demon, but he wasn't just anybody.

He let go of every thought and just did. His hands began to roam her clothed body, and he loved the little risqué sounds her mouth gave out. He was kissing all over her neck and shoulders pushing her shirt further and further down until it was restricted by the last few buttons she couldn't get undone. He didn't stop licking and kissing against her lower neck plunging down a bit to the top of her breasts. He was unbuttoning the last button before he couldn't take it any longer, his hands captured her restrained squishy breasts. Her legs tightened around his waist as she was slowly pushing his overcoat off. The sleeves of the shirt covered her hands making the most subtle feeling gliding across his hair and covered back.

Squeezing her breasts together even tighter made her squeak lightly. He kissed right above her belly button sliding his long tongue out slipping between her confined bosoms. He tasted her sweat on his tongue, and he was absolutely delighted when his tongue came out of the other side. He started moving his tongue back and forth between her bust. Her moaning continued, and he could smell the liquid leaving her body.

"Ennhh," She was drooling at the feeling. Who knew this could make her have these sorts of feelings.

Her panties were beginning to get soaked as Amaimon continued his exploration. Unexpectedly, he bit down on her bra ripping the only thing connecting the 2 pieces together apart. Her breasts flew out and she couldn't have been more abashed. She wanted to cover herself, but The King of Earth gave her no time as his tongue slipped back into his mouth. She was half out of it, but she could tell he was drooling. He looked a little wild eyed as if he had animal instincts. Although this should have made her feel uncomfortable, she could feel more liquid dribbling from her womanhood.

His hands squeezed Shiemi's supple breasts making her jerk up into his tightness. He nearly choked, but latched onto her nipple sucking on it with as much gentle force as he could at the moment. Her heat was driving him wild. His hands grasped, tugged, and pulled at her breasts while his mouth sucked and his tongue flicked against her nipple. She was squirming substantially underneath him, but every so often, she would press up into his hardness.

Shiemi was trying her best not to just sit there and let him do all the work, so she was trying to unbutton his vest. She had already removed his tie in-between little breaths of air that he took. He kept glancing up at her which made her shift underneath him. She took her hands trying to slide the vest all the way off. It required him to halt on his hypnotic movements on her bosoms. He finally obliged and lifted up taking a good look at his little exorcist.

She started to feel uncomfortable and he felt the slight difference, "You look gorgeous."

"It's hard to tell what you're thinking when you always wear the same expression," She covered her boobs.

"Oh please," He was unbuttoning his last shirt and undoing the belt on his pants, "You're one to talk. I never know what you're thinking. Always so cheerful and happy. It took me forever to realize that you were starting to like me."

* * *

After they started training, Shiemi seemed to be a bit more discreet around him. She was afraid he was going to end up biting her in half or whatever normal demons did. When she walked near him, he was gliding an eye to her. When she stood somewhere, his glancing turned to staring. She wanted to believe that he was truly trying to get to know her, but maybe he was just in want.

Every now and again, she would get a question. _Favorite color? Favorite food or drink? What did she dislike? Etc._

It was quite entertaining because once she answered, he would also answer the question as if he wanted her to know as much about him as he did to her. One of those moments happened. She was cutting an apple, and he was watching her from the side.

"When did you learn how to cook," He questioned.

She peered back at him, "You sure ask a lot of questions."

He wanted to retaliate, but just pressured her to answer, "Did you learn when you were really young?"

"Mmn, my mother taught me how to cook and to clean," She was cutting the apple into tiny pieces, "She told me that I needed to be the perfect," She glanced back, "H-Housewife."

She blushed unwantingly. He was definitely going to notice, "Ah."

That was all he had to say about it. She turned with the knife in hand, "Really?"

He blinked, "What?"

"I just," She pulled back, "Y-You normally answer back…."

Amaimon put his head in hand, "Ah, well, I don't know how to cook."

He almost let it go, but decided to say it, "I guess you will have to be a really good housewife to me now," He spouted and did a little grin at the end.

Shiemi quickly turned back around, "W-Whatever!"

* * *

His shirt was thrown onto the ground completely dejected. Shiemi gawked at his luminous body. She had almost forgotten what his body looked like. She felt a little bad, she had seen all of him from their previous accident, but he was just now getting to see her. She didn't want to sit there any longer letting him do all the work.

She pushed her way on top of him with a little breathy sigh. He was a little confused, but let her be. Shiemi stood on the unsteady bed, but slid her pajama pants all the way down stepping out of them. She wanted to hide herself, but she also wanted him to watch her. She could feel that the liquid coming out of her gynic. She went in to feel how much had actually got her panties wet, and was very surprised by the amount. She pressed in, and slipped her finger up and down one good time getting a really good idea just how much in heat she was.

Amaimon couldn't take it any longer. Watching her play around while the aroma of her liquids filled his nose. He sat up putting little kisses against her womanhood through her panties. He slipped his long tongue out sliding it out across her whole slit pressing it upwards into her panties. If he thought the whiff of her liquids were the best part, he was dead wrong. The taste of her inside his mouth drove him wild. His hardness was constricted tightly but still bouncing around inside his pants. He took ahold of her hips to hold her up as he felt her knees buckling underneath her.

Shiemi moaned more than she ever had before. The feeling was very new to her, but she was in such bliss. She was jerking into his face, and once in a while, his nose hit against her clit. His tongue slithered its way inside her panties through the side. He was sliding his hands up and down her soft hips. She squeaked when his tongue began to flick her clit. She shuddered above him as he worked his magic. He couldn't take the stricture of her panties any longer, sliding them down past her knees. He pressed his face against her prodding his tongue against her entrance while his nose wiggled against her clit.

She knew it was a bit wrong, but she was in ecstasy. Shiemi never thought she could have such a feeling. At this point, she was moving back and forth into his touch. Everything he touched at this point, consumed her skin to the touch. He was nudging open her entrance little by little until she felt his hot tongue slide as far is it could go inside of her. With a yelp, she was trying to hold onto herself by clutching his hair.

He started sliding his tongue in and out of her. She could feel herself coming loose with every groan of pleasure, "Ahhh!"

She was drooling for more. But wait, wasn't she getting on top so that he didn't do all the work. As much as she wanted more, she started pushing his head away. He was getting a little confused, but slid his tongue right out of her pulling away. She whined at the loss of heat, but she laid down almost as if she was wanting to rest.

"Did I overdue it," He questioned pulling her in.

"N-No," She pushed his head back into the pillow.

Before he had a chance to ask another question, she was unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down. He helped her out a bit, but he started anticipating a bit too much. He was just inside her heat moments ago, and nothing would satisfy his member any more than to break her open. His boxers slid down along with his pants and his member flung right out. Shiemi gasped a little kind of concerned about how things were turning out. He was about to tell her not to rush it, but his mind went blank as she grabbed ahold of it.

His breath hitched in his throat, and he threw his head back. She knew enough about this for the basics, so she hoped she was doing it right. Shiemi moved her hands in a back and forth motion really grasping onto it now. At first, she was a bit scared, but the more she got into it, the better she felt about the situation. She watched his little expressions, and that's what really encouraged her to keep going his. His brows furrowed inward and a little sweat trickled down his forehead.

He was intensively looking at her beginning to get harder if that was possible. She bent over a little, and surprised him when her tongue slowly slipped out and licked the tip of his head.

"mph," He tried not making a sound, but little tongue twirled around his head in a dancing motion.

Soon, her whole mouth was engulfing the head, and he let out a breathy sigh lifting off of the bed a little slipping a bit more into her mouth. She didn't let go of the rest of his shaft giving it a slight tug here and there as she sucked on the tip gently. He wasn't satisfied enough by this, though.

"Suck harder," He almost demanded and she almost peaked up.

He watched as she plunged deeper onto his shaft sucking a little stronger. Her mouth started moving in that same up and down motion, and he couldn't help but to meet the end of her throat with each thrust of his hip. She started picking up on his sudden movement, so she tried taking a bit more each time. Finally, she got as far as she could go holding her breath. He moaned out her name, but he couldn't take it any longer. He could only be passive for so long. He slipped onto his feet causing his member to fall out of her mouth. She looked up a bit confused, but he positioned his shaft back towards her mouth and slipped right into her. He groaned intensely at the hot wetness consuming him once more.

"Forgive me my bride," He tugged at her hair grabbing a fistful of it. She dug her nails into his thighs trying to get a grip on him.

He began to push and pull her in a backwards and forward motion feeling the deepest of her throat to the tip of her teeth lightly brushing against his shaft. He let go of her hair and began thrusting his hips into her mouth. She felt absolutely delicious to his cock, and he could feel every vibrant moan sending shockwaves throughout his very being. He face fucked her until he was about to burst, but he caught himself and pulled away quickly.

Shiemi gasped for air as tears sat at the edges of her eyes. She was dripping down her inner thighs due to his forcefulness. She couldn't believe she was so turned on by how rough he was with her. She looked up, trying to see his face, but all she could see was his cock jumping up and down at her.

"Shiemi," He finally managed, "I can't hold it!"

She gulped as he pushed her to the bed as far as she could go. He positioned himself right at her entrance with only one warning, "Bite me so you don't scream."

He thrusted inside of her, and she felt the most excruciating pain that she had felt in a long while. Before she did anything else, she bit as hard as she could into his shoulder. She even saw blood oozing out. He didn't leave any time to get adjusted, but he felt just how tight her cavern was. It was absolutely wonderful, and he nearly laughed at the feeling. He clutched the bed as hard as he could as he drove into her as fast and hard as he could. He could only imagine how she felt because once she bit him, she was latched on.

Amaimon could hear the slapping of skin to skin contact and his lovers heart racing as well as his own. The wet, lewd sounds that filled the room and the really muffled moans put him into a frantic mood. He was so close he could feel it, but he pushed her as close as she could go and he lifted onto his knees. She didn't let go of his shoulder just yet, but this angle allowed him to get further inside of her, so he could feel her grip loosening. He wandered her back trying not to scratch into her body, but he really wasn't sure if he was leaving marks or not.

Shiemi peered down in sweet and utter bliss. At first, she didn't know if it would ever feel good, but the feeling of him opening her up as far as she could go, had her pushing into him. Whenever their bodies collided, she heard the loud smack and her heart raced for more sounds like that. Every once and a while, she could hear his own little moan and it had her anticipating more. After awhile, she opened her eyes and saw his vine like tail. A memory popped into her mind about him saying something about her staring at his tail. She wondered,

Her hand swooped around and gently grasped onto his tail, "Annnhh.."

He stopped moving and started to jerk forward lightly, "Warn me before you go and grab my tail Shiemi."

She didn't remove her hand, but she did apologize. After that, she started to move her hand up and down on the top of the tail and her partner began to pant, "Anh, if you keep it up," He started thrusting into her again, "You're going to make me cum."

He was whispering so sensuously in her ear. She was moaning again at the movement inside of her, "Ah—but I want you to cum—mmn."

She dove in and started to kiss him sloppily. He obliged letting her tongue slip into his mouth. His thrusting became erratic as her own motions on his tail began to speed up. He broke the kiss not too long into it panting loudly.

"Ahh, gonna—" He mewled the most provocative she had ever heard him, "cum, Shiemi."

She was kissing on his neck trying her hardest to continue to think, but she felt her mind go blank the moment his final thrust went deep inside of her. She felt his hot liquid fill her entire body, well, she thought at least. She threw her head back quivering against him as he pushed in a few more times before pulling out.

The hand around his tail slid all the way up to the tip of his tail, and she finally let go after his final moan. He let her down as he followed. Amaimon pulled her close to him knowing that this was the best decision of his life.

"I hope you bear my child after this," He spoke quietly.

Shiemi opened her eyes wide, "Wait, don't tell me that was your plan all along."

He snickered falling asleep, "I can't have those twins taking you away from me."

She blushed wildly hoping that she didn't get pregnant, but deep down, maybe she did, "Well, before you go to sleep, since you're trying to get me pregnant, can you be my familiar?"

Amaimon nuzzled into her neck, "Sure, anything you want."

* * *

In a flash, Shiemi was just now getting out of class learning that she had made the highest grade in the class on the test over the familiars. She had already went through that, but it was still exciting to hear the clapping from her friends. They were all walking out together when she looked over seeing Amaimon. He had wasted no time with finding her.

"You're here too soon," She pouted as Rin and Ryuji got into battle stance.

"What the hell are you doing here," Rin shouted already unsheathing his sword, "Didn't you die to me?"

Amaimon sighed looking at Shiemi, "Too soon? It can't be helped…I missed you."

Shiemi blushed and ran to him, "Wait, Shiemi! Get away from that monster!"

"I-I missed you too, but you can't just show up out of nowhere. Everyone here hates you," She was trying to talk quietly.

"Shiemi," Konekomaru questioned and Kamiki narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

She couldn't ignore her friends any longer, and she turned around smiling brightly, "Oh, him? He's my familiar now."

The whole group "huh"ed in unison.

The King of Earth did a double take. He remembered agreeing to her but, "Is that all I am to you?"

She giggled a little at his face, "Ah, I guess you're kind of cute too."

He tried not to blush, but it seeped through, "Okay, I get it, but I guess since I already screwed up, you won't mind this," He took ahold of her chin and bent down to kiss her.

She kissed back but her eyes kept averting their gaze to her friends who all stood struck in place except for Rin.

"I said get away from her," He attacked.

Before Amaimon had time to counterattack, Shiemi had moved out of the and swirled behind Rin. She took ahold of his tail and yanked it. He screeched in pain.

"O-Ow," He quickly turned around confused.

"Leave him alone Rin," She stated a bit apologetic to her friend, but it had to be done, "He's a part of my life now. We are bound by blood. If you guys want to continue to fight him, you have to fight me first."

Shiemi stood her ground and everyone nearly fainted at her amount of confidence, "B-But Shiemi, does he have a hold on you or something?"

"Well, I can't lie. We are bound together, but things just ended up where we are," She smirked letting go of Rin's tail, "Does everybody got it. I don't expect you guys to get a long at first, but you will be seeing Amaimon a lot more frequently now. Try to not fight so much."

She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled up at him, "Come on," She held out her hand.

He pursed his lips a little, "Okay, you're not that weak anymore, but you have a long way to go."

They started walking away hand in hand as her friends watched her leave, "By the way, don't go touching other demons tails like that."

She smiled, "You jealous already?"

"I-It's—" He was interrupted.

"Fine, but don't think I didn't notice you stopped wearing one particular tie days before you started learning more about me," She only looked away at the beautiful sky.

He scrambled, "Uh—Ah—Eh—Mmm, okayyy."

She only laughed at him.

* * *

TaDA


End file.
